


Wife Swap

by JustSouthOfWriting (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: “I think they do…” Joe showed his band mates his phone, a date and a picture present on the screen, in big bubble letters, it read ‘Fall Out Boy’s lead singer Patrick Stump, replacing My Chemical Romance’s Gerard Way in their concert next week’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post ten works today! Wish me luck. 
> 
> This is another story-story so yay!
> 
> I am aware of MCR's unfortunate break but screw that. They're still a band in this, okay!

A wave of silence washed over the band, no sound present in the room. Shocks faces stared blankly at their producer.

“What do you mean Patrick isn't our lead singer anymore?” Pete exploded and stood up from his chair.

“Patrick isn't in Fall Out Boy anymore, as simple as that,” The producer smirked and Pete launched himself at the bald man, Andy and Joe catching his waist and arm, tugging him back into the uncomfortable chairs.

“You can’t take Patrick out! He’s the heart of Fall Out Boy!” Pete yelled and the rest of them just sat watching him rage on.

“Okay, maybe this needs more explanation. We’re trading Patrick, you’ll be getting a new lead singer and Patrick will go sing for some other band. Only for two weeks,” Pete sat back but didn’t stop glaring when the producer explained.

“What band?” Patrick mumbled from his chair, trying not to be just as mad as Pete.

“I believe you’re going to be singing for… My Chemical Romance. You guys know each other so it won’t be too hard to adjust.” The older man shuffled some papers, “Looks like you guys will be getting Tyler Joseph as your lead singer.”

The eldest member of the band just huffed and stared at the strawberry-blonde singer, “You aren’t actually doing this, are you ‘Trick?”

“I guess… I mean, I don’t know?” Patrick just shrugged and silence, once again, washed over them.

“Maybe, maybe it would be... good to switch singers… like, maybe it’ll help our performances or at the very least, a new experience,” Joe piped up.

“Yea… I think we should try,” Patrick agreed, watching as everyone else nodded, asides from Pete.

“But it isn’t Fall Out Boy without you! Without any of us. It would be an experience for sure, but...” The dark haired man nodded too, after a moment of hesitation.

“Great! It’s settled, pack your stuff Pat-” Patrick glared, “you’re the newest member of MCR,”

The boy’s awkwardly shuffled out of the room, heading down the hall and out the building. No one saying a word while they climbed into the car, Patrick only interrupting the silence to mumble directions to the driver. All four of them sat, messing with their phones or staring at some random object.

“We’re not actually letting Patrick leave...are we?” Pete mumbled from his seat next to the window.

“We are,” Andy nodded, setting his phone down on the black leather seat.

“Great,” Joe muttered.

“It won’t be that bad,” Patrick forced out a laugh, “right? I’ve heard of this Joseph kid, he sounds cool,”

The iconic king of emo shook his head ‘no’ and looked out the window once more, “Sure he’s cool, but he’s not you, I hope they don’t expect us to like- perform with him,”

“I think they do…” Joe showed his band mates his phone, a date and a picture present on the screen, in big bubble letters, it read ‘Fall Out Boy’s lead singer Patrick Stump, replacing My Chemical Romance’s Gerard Way in their concert next week’.

“I can’t replace Gerard!” Patrick shouted, fixing his glasses as if that would change what the screen read, “I’m not good enough! Why wasn’t I told this!”

“And how did they find out? We literally just found out, ourselves.” Pete pointed out and everyone shrugged.

“Maybe they were told before us?” Joe answered.

“Why, though?” The inky black haired man stated.

“That’s not what’s important! Look-” Patrick clicked a side ad, a picture of Tyler Joseph popping up with cursive writing, reading ‘Twenty One Pilots Tyler Joseph performing with Fall Out Boy, replacing the lead singer Patrick Stump- What does this mean?’, the article going on about how Pete kicked Patrick out for some bizarre reason and the band welcoming the new singer with open arms after he ditched Josh.

“Bullshit,” Pete shouted, hitting his fist against the door, the driver glaring at him in the mirror. “Sorry,” the bass player mumbled.

“I just-we need to stop looking at these…” Andy shut off Joe’s phone.

“Good idea,” Patrick gave a meek smile.

The rest of the ride, which wasn’t very long, was spent in the same uncomfortable silence as before, Pete texting rapidly, Patrick fiddling with his outfit while staring out the window, Joe playing games on his phone, and Andy drumming on his thighs.

The silence didn’t until Patrick walked into the living room with a suitcase.

“No,” Pete shook his head, “I won’t let you leave this house,”

“I have to Pete,” Patrick rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, but didn’t make it very far, Andy coming up and hugging him.

“Do you really have to? I mean come on, this early? We just found out,” Pete whined as joe joined the hug. The dark-haired man getting up and joining his band mates.

“We’ll miss you,” Andy hugged him tighter before letting go.

“I know, I’ll miss you too, heck, I’ll probably mess up big time,” Patrick smiled as Joe also parted the hug, just leaving the two of them in a hug.

“You’ll do great, you talented butt,” Pete mumbled into the strawberry blonde's hair.

“Thanks, I’m sure Joseph will be a better lead than me,” Patrick smiled before dragging his suitcase to the door and opening it, dropping his keys and sighing.

“Here,” Joe picked up his suitcase and brought it to the car.

“Thanks, you didn’t need to do that,” The shortest male mumbled and picked up his keys.

All four members shuffled with lead filled feet, towards the car, hugging their lead singer one more time before going back into the warm house. A single tear slipped silently past closed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Patrick's leaving my poor baby. This was mainly dialogue and bad writing, but please comment and kudo!


End file.
